The Ocean
by Holidays
Summary: " ... pour la première fois, il goûtait enfin à la liberté. Oui, c'était bien cela, c'était bien ce mot, cette sensation : la liberté. " OS


Voilà donc un OS sur Castle. Il n'est pas top, c'est vrai, mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ! :)

**Disclaimer** : CA Y EST, J'AI LES DROITS ! Ah, bah non...

* * *

**The Ocean**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, face à l'océan, contemplant les vagues venir s'échouer sur le sable dans une douce mélodie ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais depuis un bon moment, ça, il en était sûr.

Il appréciait sentir le vent fouetter son visage, écouter les mouettes crier au loin, regarder les vagues se mêler pour venir s'écraser à ses pieds... Il aimait la plage, la mer, et la bouffée d'air qu'il pouvait prendre chaque fois qu'il venait ici, tout simplement.

En réalité, il avait toujours aimé cette sensation de liberté qu'il pouvait ressentir en venant au bord de la mer, et ce depuis tout petit. Malgré les années, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois où il avait ressenti cette impression d'être enfin libre, de ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent et l'océan.

oOoOoOo

_Flash back : juillet 1977_

Le jeune garçon courrait à travers les dunes, cherchant à rejoindre au plus vite l'eau.

Du haut de ses huit ans, il n'avait jamais encore eu le privilège de découvrir la mer, la plage, et toutes ces choses superbes dont ses amis parlaient tout le temps. Sa mère était toujours très prise par son travail, et chaque fois qu'il voyageait, c'était pour rester dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse alors que sa mère « travaillait dur » comme elle aimait le dire. Mais cette fois, pas de travail, pas de chambre, mais une vraie maison et une plage juste en face, elle le lui avait promis.

Alors le petit garçon était bien décidé à en profiter comme il se devait, et la première chose qu'il souhaitait faire était de prendre un bon bain d'eau salée. Et ça tombait bien : alors qu'il montait les dunes depuis près de deux minutes, il commençait à voir le sommet et à entendre les vagues !

Sans même hésiter – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? – , il se issa enfin au sommet des dunes. Le vent violent qui le frappa alors faillit le faire chuter en arrière. Il reprit donc péniblement son équilibre, et regarda devant lui. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, alors que les mouettes planaient au dessus en criant et que les vagues venaient s'échouer au bord de la plage. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce spectacle naturel lui procurait une sensation que jamais il n'avait connu auparavant. Comme si, pour la première fois, il goûtait enfin à la liberté. Oui, c'était bien cela, c'était bien ce mot, cette sensation : la liberté.

Le jeune garçon ne perdit pas d'avantage de temps et dévala les dunes à pleine vitesse, se précipitant au bord de la mer. Il ôta son t-shirt qu'il coinça sous ses tongs et se rapprocha des vagues. Lorsque l'eau vient lui toucher les pieds, il frissonna. Il connaissait bien l'eau il prenait des bains tous les soirs et il allait parfois à la piscine, ne serait-ce qu'avec l'école. Mais cette eau là était particulièrement froide. Qu'importait ? Ce devait être normal, c'était la mer après tout. Alors le petit garçon courut dans l'eau, et lorsque la mer lui arriva à peu près au niveau des genoux, il plongea tête la première sans réfléchir.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il ressortit la tête et se mit debout dans l'eau. Elle était froide. Terriblement froide. Il n'arriverait jamais à se baigner dedans ! Puis il vit sa mère arriver au loin, tenant un parasol et le sac dans lequel elle transportait leurs affaires. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui, qu'elle voit qu'il était courageux. Alors tant pis pour le froid, il s'y ferait bien ! Le petit garçon plongea à nouveau et fit quelques brasses, ce qui le réchauffa. Rapidement, il trouva ses aises dans l'eau et ne ressentit plus du tout le froid, alors que sa mère avait planté le parasol et étendu sa serviette sur le sable.

« Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans l'eau, dit-elle tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid ! »

_Fin du flash back_

oOoOoOo

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il repensait à ce souvenir. Il avait fait la sourde oreille et était resté dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la faim le force à en sortir. Résultat : un gros rhume ! Mais peu importait, il avait été le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde à ce moment là, et il avait enfin eu quelque chose à répondre aux autres enfants de sa classe lorsqu'ils lui disaient « Et toi, t'as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? » .

Voilà pourquoi il avait acheté cette demeure il y a plusieurs années. Parce que même s'il aimait New-York, un peu de paix ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, et se sentir libre ne pouvait que l'aider à aller mieux quand tout paraissait aller mal. Alors, pour pouvoir s'évader de temps à autre, il avait acheté cette petite échappatoire, cette maison de vacances aux Hamptons.

Et alors que sa petite amie venait se lover contre lui pour admirer l'océan à ses côtés, laissant ses cheveux châtains voler au rythme du vent, libérant ainsi une délicieuse effluve de cerise, il se dit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux, car un peu d'amour, de paix et de liberté lui suffisaient amplement.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? :S


End file.
